Pvp strat
v1.1 This guide is still WIP Changes v1.1: Updated misconception on Devils egg A comprehensive guide to PvP Table of contents: # Health potion # Underwhelming potions # Fundamentals of the equipment system # Information about potions # Artifacts # Battle plan This guide calculation's is based on stats on between same lvl equipment and values used maybe not exact due to the limited resources I have. - Step 1, choosing health potions. Remember in Pvp, number of Heath potions matters There are 2 kinds of potions, instant health potions , gradual health potions. 1. Gradual health potions is very situational, avoid using. Opponents deal a range of DPS, some are much higher or lower than the potions regen. Using gradual health potions sometimes leads to wastage (over healing) or death due to under healing. For only an increase of healing of 10% than the instant one and risk wastage or even death. In addition, polluted holy water removes your regen buff, making it an instant lose match. Its definitely not worth the price (weight) 2. Instant health potions. These are great as they are flexible to use, and allows you to time to get maximum healing easily. However what potions should u choose from t1 to t5. Choose the one that does not exceed half of your total health, 2/3 max. The higher tier you choose , the harder to maximise its healing which would most likely make you hold on the pot and die. Higher tier do give 10% more healing than the previous tier but don't get too greedy as it may lead to your downfall. I suggest that the amount of potions you should bring should limit to 8~11 t3 potions (4~5 t4 potions), personally I recommend 10 and 11. - Step 2, what type of potions should I use, Potion advised not to be used (situational potions): 1. Elixir of defense 2. Elixir of evasion These are well replaced by concentrate of evasion and defense which have twice the effect. They don't stack effectively with concentrate of evasion and defense, 64% + 34% is not equal to 98%!!!. Hence, with an exact 2x buff of these version of potion and they don't stack, they are pretty much useless. 3. Critical resistance Woaw , a potion that reduces crit! Too bad it reduces it by 54%. A concentrate of evasion and defense reduce damage by 64%. But critical resistance reduce damage of only 27%. But shouldnt it reduce damage by 54%. Well, if you do the math , let the basic Attack damage be 1000 and opponent crit to be 100% 1000 x - 54%) = 1460 With critical resistance 1000 x + (100%- 0%) = 2000 Without critical resistance For critical resistance users, do you feel cheated now? 4. Poison of basilisk This potion deals 300 over 7s. Really, only of a total damage of 2100. A speed potion times our damage by 2. Unless you deal less than 150 damage every second. This is the potion you should use. Take note, concentrate of defense and evasion does bring you damage to below 150 damage per second. Unless you are certain you are meeting these opponent, then take my advise, never use this potion. 5. Blood of vampire This potion has the same problems as the gradual potion, less control of healing, easily countered. However if it removed by the opponent, it extends your survivability in a match by 33%. Its a great way to save potion and a should have in hunting. But sadly, condition in duel is not constant like hunting. Hence it's not recommended. With these burden potions out of the way, lets start building our duel build - Step 3, understanding the fundamentals of your equipment. Wait, after all these we can't build our potion strat yet? You could probably make something decent but to optimise our potential, we need to see what we can improve efficiently for our character. You have realised by now that there are 2 weapon types, 1h and 2h. 1h allow equipping of shield, 2h doesnt. Most of you probably think that 2h weapons deal more damage to 1h right? No it's not entirely true. The defense in shield give you about 1/3 of our overall defense. For example, 2h would have 20% and 1h would have 30% defense. In return sacrificing defense, you get more damage. More damage sound great right. No, at base level they both do about same DPS to each other!! The same goes to blunt to dagger. Blunt at surface value deals more damage per hit but actually daggers and blunts have the same DPS. Blunt have high increase of crit with stats and low increase in accuracy while daggers have high increase in accuracy while low increase in accuracy. In addition the only way to increase Attack speed is from equipment and accessories, no where from stats. It is advised that you craft and use Attack speed accessories. In conclusion, knowing the differences, 2h are squishy, don't attempt to build a stalling defensive build with 2h while 1h are tanky, dont attempt to build a fully bursty build. Craft attack speed accessories. - Step 4, maximising value * For slow hard hitting weapon, polluted holy water. As hw is expensive, its has very limited use. It's perfect for the slow hitting weapon and can time just before the hit lands to make each hw worthwhile. Hence this potion has the least value in fast weapons. * 2h, lizards tail. 2h has very low defense, which result inhigher damage receive. With lizards tail, higher damage they receive results in more damage dealt to the opponent, making low defense less of a disadvantage. This is one of the highest DPS/weight potion. * For 1h , concentrate of evasion and/or concentrate of defense. You have the advantage of high defense, why not abuse it. Before going on , evasion is better against hard and slow hitting weapons while defense is better against fast weapons (not proven tho) Firstly, I would like to address that the description of the def and evasion potion are incorrect. I have test over 100 hits that it should be Concentrate of defense : reduce incoming damage further by 64% Concentrate of evasion : increase chances of evading attacks further by 64% Chance of getting damage X % damage receive after defense = % damage receive (1h), (100%-15%) x (100%-30%) = 59.5% (2h), (100%-15%) x (100%-20%) = 68.0% Percentage difference =( 68.0% - 59.5%)/ 59.5%= 14.3% With potions, (1h), 59.5% x (100% - 64%) cEva x (100% - 64%) cDef = 7.71% (2h), 68.0% x (100% - 64%) cEva x (100% - 64%) cDef = 8.81% Percentage increase, (8.81% - 7.71%) / 7,71% = 105.5% Health increase from shield = 850/15000 = 5.66% Hence difference in effective increases = 105.5%+ 5.66% = 111.1% As a result these potions are more effective for 1h ******This makes polluted holy water and lizards tail good for 2h. *******Concentrate of evasion and defense good for 1h * Aim potions are great for slow and low accuracy potions as seen from the stat page, accuracy gain from Agi when using this weapons is very little. 1~2 aim potions can be added to deffect evasion based potion builds. - Consideration: A concentrate of defense for high lvs when potions always run out. Concentrate of evasion generally blocks more damage than concentrate of defense 2 potions slots to use everytime while 2 damage buff potions slot to use only only at good opportunity ( these potions should have a shorter total duration than the 2 main potions.) to withstand hw users - Step 5, Artifacts Just like the potions there are artifacts that are not that great Devil's egg This thing does damage on you and your opponent, really? How fantanstic. There is no net damage being done! If your are thinking about a pure con cheesy build. Drop it, no one at the top uses it. It's cripples your ability in the hunting ground, slowing you down. Hence it is basically a very underwhelming item that would you bad than good. Truly an item of a devil. After much explanation from the top players (aegisX and axel), devil's egg isn't a bad item and some of them use con strat, not pure( max crit and accuracy to 100% first definitely) . Devils's egg is good as they is no counter to extreme Hp and high defense of high lvled gear ,no amount of burst or dmg could bring down these build easily. However that doesn't mean you should right away invest your stats to con. This build need high lvled gear and high con, else it simply does not work. These top players had already farm the most out of hunting ground and benefitted less from it. While in earlier lvls, people need the hunting grounds to farm high lvled gear, and benfit more from max star instead of max con. Hence it's not recommended. * Holy Grail of Python Unless you are always dueling a hw user that aimlessly spam hw (bot), people could just skip through the holy grail duration and use them afterwards. extremely useful... In other duels, you are basically put into a disadvantage of not having an artifact. So is just an ordinary copper Grail with no value. Now moving on to the more useful artifacts Ying yang opkae Ying yang opkae doesn't get remove from hw which immediately reduce damage from this build by 30%. Normally hw build has around 5 hw, it makes it that 5 hit worth only 3.5 hits only. 7s x 0.61 = 4.27 attacks 4x 70% = 280% damage received Normally these type of build 4 shot you with a minimum damage of 301%. This makes to survive another hit to use potion after the scarab debuff. This artifact also loses to Devil's egg with a con build as the the damage from the egg ignores defense. But don't worry no one goes full con Incense burner of soul magic This artifacts also removes the defense from the opponents armor so it's a great to use it against 1h. This defeats Ying Yang okpae as the effect is not simply additive just like cdef. Normal damage receive for 1h as calculate above is 59.5% (100%-30%) x (100%-30%) = 49% damage received 1 - 49% = 51% Reduction from defense After Incense debuff, 51% x (100% - 30%) = 35.7% Reduction from defense Hence 100%- 35.7% = 64.3%. which is > 59.5% (incense reduce evasion by 30%) Scarab of greed This is a pretty unique item, and has many ways of using the item. Instead of improving the damage exchange between your opponent, where the player who has the highest damage exchange win. # You can view it as creating a condition on the battlefield to end the game in 5s. Bursty hw users just need 3~4 hits to deal your maximum health, so preventing your opponent's healing ends the game. # As an ability to reduce your opponents your opponent's survivability, causing a disturbance in their build. This artifact along with lizards tail is strong against incense burner of soul magic users. The addition damage reflected back to them put strain on their healing potions, losing them the game. - The remaining 3 artifacts put you perfectly into 3 game plan, # Defensive stalling build (Ying yang okpae) # Min max full efficiency build (Incense burner of soul magic & Ying Yang okpae) # Bursty game closer build (Incense burner of soul magic & Scarab of greed) Rule : Aim to build your strat to barely win all engagement and not just strive to win greatly against 1 single build - Step 6, dueling Lets divide the fight into 3 periods. # Early game # Mid game # Late game Duh, very simple right. No, you have to find the best opportunity to get better value when trading blows. That's is the reason why i split the builds into 3 parts, defensive stall, max efficiency, bursty. The early game This is the period where the player enters the game and fights. As we all know, its very laggy. Why not abuse this duration when the opponent cant react due to the poor network of the server and make them panick. Therefore using your artifacts here like scarab and Incense immediate when you enter the battlefield may yield amazing results. However, this comes with a low risk that your opponent reacts immediately using their artifact to defend or potions like hw or ying yang okpae or you yourself lagging and panicking, making it an unoptimal trade which leds to your ultimate defeat. Hence this possesses a low risk and decent outcome Mid game This is where most of you plays,you balance the potions get the same total duration for all of them . Then you go to battle, pressing your artifacts and potions, hoping for a better trade than your opponent. Stop it! Its horrible , cause you are relying too much on your equipment and your potion build. You will be exploited and fooled along the plans of a skilled opponent as most of them build their bursty build and stalling build based on these people. This definitely post no risk of mistakes but yield the worst result. Hence this possesses no risk and yield minimum outcome Late game This is where the most skilled player benefits, where this gameplan involves many ultilty potions like cDef and cEva. If you are able to juggle your potions carefully and let all your opponents buff potions run out while you left a set of potions, he is unable to defend and you basically win. If you have a tanky 1h build, you should try it. However, this needs great balancing between fight against full efficiency or bursty opponent and has the highest chance of failing out of 3 game plan due to the large window for error. Hence this possesses a huge risk and yield the best effect. - This is all yall need to know for dueling, go get those free floating points out their and start being the winner yourself. I do see quite a bit of post on the wikia, after reviewing. I found many inaccuracy without any prove to back up their statement. Hence I suggest take their words lightly. Was this PVP strat guide useful ? (please help us improve it in the comments section !) Yes totally ! Worth reading... No. Written by Zebo, current top 7th (7284) in the leaderboard. Feel free to recommend me